cpucs_tournamentfandomcom-20200214-history
TIMESKIP
'''TIMESKIP '''is the 1st tournament of Season 4, the first tournament following the Vincent Saga, and the 16th tournament overall of the CPUCS, airing June 16th, 2019. The tournament video on YouTube is titled "Return of Ultimate Level 9 CPU Tournaments", referencing how it is the long-awaited return of the CPUCS after a longer than usual hiatus. In the timeline, TIMESKIP is the first televised CPUCS tournament in two years, as following the raid on the Dark Timeline and the deaths of Vincent, King Dedede, and Parsec Captain Falcon in ENDGAME the CPUCS temporarily stopped broadcasting games. However, there were still matches going on in the background. Agent N made her first appearance in brackets during the tournament. Tony and Marth also made their brackets debuts. Rosalina took home the tournament as predicted, as she had won sixty straight tournaments following the end of the Vincent Saga. In a sudden turn of events, Blood Falcon, having followed The Agent to the Light Timeline, reemerged from the Dark Realm to challenge Rosalina in Thug Finals. Fighting over the graves of Blood Falcon's previous victims, Rosalina was supposedly killed along with her Lumas by Blood Falcon. However, Naomi became suspicious, stating on her blog that Blood Falcon should not have been able to kill Rosalina in the Light Realm. Despite this, the apparent death of the reigning champion plunged the CPUCS into a temporary chaos. Tournament Results Thug Finals Trivia * This episode featured a specially made animation for its intro by 64 Bits. This intro would be continually used throughout Season 4. * This episode parodies how in most long running anime, after a long story arc, there is usually a timeskip in-universe ranging from a couple of months to a couple of years before the start of the next episode. The timeskip may also gloss over seemingly important events, in this case being Rosalina's incredible comeback. * Richter makes his first appearance since Season 1 here, having taken time off to go through medical school. * In the video, Alpharad states that Rosalina won 50 to 60 tournaments in the two year timeskip, however, JoSniffy immediately contradicts the statement by saying her record is 60-9. Given this, the number of tournaments that took place during the timeskip ranges from 15 to 60+. ** The reason for the upper bound of tournaments being 60+ is because Richter and Tony are also stated to have won tournaments. ** Hilariously, if we take the highest possible known win rate during the two years the CPUCS was not on air for Rosalina, then it means she won 240 matches in the two year time skip, without a single loss. * This episode breaks the trend of having the phrase "Ultimate Level 9 CPU Tournament" as a sub-title rather than as part of the main title. ** However, the trend is restored in the very next episode. * The previous tournament video, ENDGAME, was aired on April 28th, 2019, meaning that there was a hiatus of over a month, the longest a hiatus has ever been up to this point. * TIMESKIP featured 4 new fighters, bringing the total number of fighters who had participated in the CPUCS up to this point being 91. ** One of these new fighters is technically not new, but rather it is a split in Rosalina's record, separating her record into pre-TIMESKIP and post-TIMESKIP records. ** As of the end of season 4, this is the only time Naomi has wore her helmet with her Military outfit. Tournament Video https://youtu.be/RwSwe3Dgz4A[[Category:Tournament]] Category:Season 4